


Klaus' Favorite Sire

by bellamouse16



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sires, klaus sireline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Magdalena is was sired by Klaus a short while after Klaus turned Lucien.  She will always be his favorite, and she will always be loyal to the man that saved her centuries ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that has just been a plot bunny festering in my head this past week. Updates might be a bit slow for this story, but I've got a lot of ideas for this one. I hope you enjoy!

Elijah looked down at his phone, hesitating slightly.  She would surely be able to calm Niklaus. She'd down so in the past.  Whenever his brother was on the brink of doing something that would possibly cause a war, Elijah would call Magdalena.  After all, she was probably Niklaus' favorite sire. 

\----------

_It had to be a little under a year after the siblings had turned Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora and fled when Klaus spotted her.  Even from afar he could see she looked different from the many aristocrats they'd been meeting.  She was petite and curvy.  Her brown hair was a mess of curls and waves that fell down mid back.  Unfortunately, that was not what drew Klaus to her originally.  It was the overwhelm smell of blood.  She was bent over, leaning a palm against the lightly flowered field to hold her up.  It looked as if she had been running and fell.  Tears streaked her face. What was most noticeable though, was the blood seeping through her pale cotton dress.   To the day, none of his siblings knew why Klaus hadn't just killed her on the spot or left her to die.  Instead, he bent down, biting into his wrist.  He pressed it against her lips and spoke quietly._

_"Drink."_

_After a moment of no response, he felt a struggled attempt.  She slumped forward though, collapsing into Klaus' awaiting arms.  He carried her back to where his siblings and he were staying, not bothering to answer the many questions that flew at him._

\----------

Elijah shook away the hesitation and pressed the call button.  After three long rings, he heard her voice come through the phone.  

"Hello?  Elijah, is this you?"

Elijah opened his mouth but paused before continuing to speak.  

"Magdalena, I need your help with Niklaus."

He heard a slight sigh and shuffling in the background.  Before she spoke, he heard a door slam and the quiet sounds of cars driving by.  

"I've only been away for a bit, Elijah..."

"I sincerely disagree fifty years as a bit.  Where are you?"

Elijah couldn't help but sound annoyed as if he was scolding a child. 

"Paris."

Magdalena's voice shrunk as she spoke.  She had always hated when Elijah would scold her. 

"How fast can you get to New Orleans?"

"I'll be there tomorrow.  And Elijah?"

Elijah let out a sigh of relief as Magdalena's voice returned to normal.  

"Yes?"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's only Lena!?"

Elijah chuckled softly.  

"I'll see you tomorrow  _Lena."_

\----------

Lena sighed as she packed her bags. She had compelled her way onto a flight to New Orleans moments after Elijah had called, barely caring about the mess she had left in her hotel room.  Two men were sprawled across the bed, both drained of blood.  A woman was laying across the floor, possibly still bleeding out.  She couldn't be bothered.  After all, she'd been taught by Nik not to care about the chaos one left in their wake.  Especially if you knew you weren't going to get into trouble for it.  She smirked to herself and continued down the terminal to the plane. 

\---------

Hours later, Lena found herself in New Orleans.  She stole a pretty midnight black sports car in one of the rental car places and sped towards her destination.  After stopping for a small snack that consisted of two girls trying to hitch hike a ride, Lena found herself pulling up to the address Elijah had texted her.  A mansion stood in front of her.  She remembered the place vaguely, but she decided not to dwell on the memories too much as she walked into the mansion, shutting the door behind her.  Seconds later, she heard someone come towards her.  She spun around to see Elijah standing in the doorway to the living room.

“Good.  You did come.”

“As I said I would.  Sometimes, I fear you don’t trust me much, Elijah.”

Lena heard a voice that was extraordinarily familiar speak up from behind her.  It was a voice she swore she even heard in her sleep.

“Do you blame him, love?”

Lena spun on her heels, launching herself into Klaus’ open arms.  Klaus chuckled and hugged her back before holding her out at arm’s length.

“You look the same, Lena.  Absolutely marvelous as always.”

Lena giggled as Elijah cleared his throat.  Her giggles cut off.

“So, what is it you called me here for, Elijah?  What have you been up to Nik?”

“Oh, you know, not much.  Just trying to take back control over New Orleans.”

“And who’s in control now?”

“Do you remember Marcellus?”

Klaus smiled, remembering how much she had feuded with Marcel.  They never got along much.  Lena preferred to be the only one Klaus dotted on.  When Marcel was just a boy, she had no problem with him.  But then he’d gotten cockier as he got older and Lena had little patience to begin with.

“ _He’s_ in charge of New Orleans?  How the hell did he manage that?” she said as she placed a hand on her hip.  Lena smirked at her sire.  “Well, in that case, I’d be more than happy to help you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Elijah get Lena up to date on what is going on.

Elijah watched from the doorway as Lena and Klaus threw back drinks and laughed.  They spoke to one another as if she hadn't run off over a century ago.  He was beginning to wonder if he'd live to regret the decision to ask for the younger vampire's help.  

"Did my brother mention I am to be a father," Klaus said, pride dripping from every word.  

Lena smiled at the rare smile that fluttered across Klaus' face.  It was a nice sight, but she wasn't going to get used to it.  

"Now this I haven't heard.  Who’s the mom?"

Klaus shrugged.  

"Just a werewolf I crossed paths with in Mystic Falls.  She seems quite taken with Elijah," Klaus added with a smirk and a sly tone to his voice.  

"Oooooh," Lena said with a giggle and sideways glance at Elijah who was attempting to feign disinterest in the subject.  

For his benefit, Lena diverged the conversation to a new topic.  

"So, what's the plan?   Kill Marcel on sight?" Lena asked with an air of false innocence.  

"Not quite, love.  I was thinking more along the lines of gaining his trust."

Lena's face showed her blatant confusion.  

"That's it?  Why the hell did you call me like he was going to kill a whole town, Elijah?"

She twisted in her seat to stare at Elijah in annoyance.  

"First off, you weren't exactly busy in Paris.  And second, that isn't Niklaus' entire plan."

Klaus chuckles at his brother's annoyance at Lena.  

"You were in Paris?  Did you leave a trail of carnage in your wake as always?"

"Well, there might be a few bloody hotel rooms..." Lena said offhandedly.  "You know me, I was taught by the best to always play with my food."

"And they wonder why you're my favorite," Klaus said with a half-smile, half smirk.  

Elijah sighed before looking at his brother sternly.  

"Could you please just tell her the rest of your insane plan?  Or you could just tell her what you've already done?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. 

"He's just upset I daggered him and gave Marcel his body."

Lena looked at her sire in shock.  

"Are you kidding?!  Why would you do that?"

"Him and his followers were getting antsy with so many Originals about."

Lena sighed and glanced at her now empty drink.  

"Do I want to know how you got him back?"

"Just a bit of planning and insistence by my dear sister."

At the mention of Rebekah, Lena's face lit up before falling just as quickly. 

"Rebekah is here!  Oh Lord, you wouldn't happen to know if she's still bitter about the whole leaving bit, would you?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll make her feelings clear the moment she hears your here to  _stay_."

Lena gestured to her empty glass.

"I need something stronger than this."

Klaus waved over a girl who was clearly compelled since she willingly held out her arm and a knife.  Lena rolled her eyes and took the knife, tossing it away from her onto the table. She took the girl's wrist, bringing it up to her lips.  Klaus couldn't help but look at Lena in awe over how beautiful she was, even as dark veins appeared beneath her reddish eyes.  He'd always held a special place for her in his heart, although he'd most certainly never admit it.  She'd always be that beautiful girl he'd saved in the woods.  

 

 

_Lena's eyes opened slowly.  She realized she was still in the woods, but her head was placed delicately in someone's lap.  Not just someone, she realized, but the man who had saved her.  She looked up at him, watching as his eyes shifted from watching the sky to down at her.  She looked down at her dress, to where the blood, her blood, had stained in, seeping into the stark white fabric.  Klaus was hesitant to speak first, in case she was in shock.  He was still trying to understand why he'd decided to save her.  Lena was wondering the same thing.  Little flickers of memories from the moments before she died flew through her head.  He'd fed her his blood!  She was slightly startled, her eyes widening ever so much._

_"You are... a vampire," Lena said, pausing for a moment._

_"You will be too.  You just need to drink some blood, or else you will die for good this time."_

_Klaus spoke with such certainty that Lena merely nodded.  She stood up, Klaus following suit and leading her out of the woods.  He could hear someone walking towards them.  Once they reached the person, both parties halted._

_"What are you doing out here?" the man asked sternly._

_Klaus flashed towards him._

_"You will not move or speak."_

_He beckoned for Lena to come towards him, which she willingly did.  But once she got there, she paused in front of the man.  Klaus leaned into the man, biting into his neck before leaning away._

_"Drink."_

_Lena's eyes widened for a moment, debating if he was serious.  When she realized just how serious he was being, she leaned in.  The smell of the blood was beyond intoxicating.  It was practically driving her insane.  She quickly dove for the man's neck, ripping into his neck.  Klaus watched on, admiration fluttering across his face for a brief moment.  When she was done, the man collapsed on the ground.  Klaus leaned in and wiped away a spot of blood from Lena's cheek._

_"I never got your name, love."_

_"Magdalena."_

_"Magdalena..." Klaus said, letting the name roll off his tongue.  "I'm Niklaus.  Many call me Klaus, but I believe you can call me Nik."_

_Lena blushed slightly._

_"Okay, Nik."_

_Klaus brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly._

_"Now come along, little Lena."_

_Lena's eyes twinkled at the sound of the nickname._

_"Let’s introduce you to my siblings."_

 

Lena sunk her fangs in, ignoring the disapproving look Elijah was shooting her.  Once she could hear the girl's heart slow down, she let her go, letting her fall to the ground with a thud.  

"Well then Nik, what's the rest of the gruesome plan."

Klaus smirked.  

"I'm going to turn Marcel's followers against him, and take back everything that was mine.  We're going to war, little Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting a few messages on here and on fanfiction.net, I knew I had to give you guys another update. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena stirs up some trouble in New Orleans. Unfortunately for Elijah, she's not exactly in the position to help him keep Klaus under control, if that's even possible.

Elijah sat with Hayley on the porch, trying his best not to listen in on Klaus and Lena.  Hayley looked between the house and Elijah briefly before speaking.

“What’s the deal with them?  Are they…”

“In a relationship?  Not in the traditional sense of the word.”

Hayley raised an eyebrow.

“She’s not going to try and kill me for sleeping with him, right?”

Elijah chuckled.

“No, I don’t think you have to worry about that.  The thing about Lena is that she’d never do anything to jeopardize Niklaus’ happiness.  That, and she is not prone to jealousy.”

“I thought you said she was like a female version of Nik?”

“Well, she is… but she can be quite level headed when she wants to be.”

Hayley thought for a moment before speaking.

“So, she is planning to help you keep Klaus from tuning New Orleans into a warzone.”

Elijah frowned.

“Quite the contrary.  She’ll be all but leading him into battle.”

“I don’t understand.  I though you said she was the only one who could calm him down?”

Elijah sighed,

“It seems I miscalculated.  Something must have happened since I last saw her… I don’t know if Niklaus has noticed it yet, but she agreed to come far too easily.”

Hayley made a face of confusion, leading Elijah to continue to explain.

“She typically makes the process of coming home into more of an ordeal.”

“And this time she didn’t?”

“She attempted to.  I’m sure she at least thought she wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, but after knowing someone for such a long time, you learn their habits and what not.”

“So, what now?  I’m guessing telling her to leave isn’t an option.”

“No, it’s not.  My brother won’t let her leave his side if he has it his way.”

\----------

Marcel sat in the bar, glancing over at Cami every now and then.  He couldn't help himself is what he constantly repeated in his head.  Sure, Rebekah was in town, but that was decades ago.  His viewpoint of Cami was disrupted as Klaus and some woman sat next to him.  Whatever smartass quip he was about to make cut short when he realized who was with Klaus.

"Lena?"

Marcel's jaw dropped for a second before a scowl spread across his face.

"As if three Originals in my city isn't bad enough, I've got to deal with a wannabe ripper too."

Lena smirked, feeling her fangs poke out from behind her lips.  Before she could respond, Klaus patted her arm.

"Now, now, don't we remember what happened last time you insulted my Lena.  What was it again, an animal attack that lasted a month?"

Klaus smirked, only causing Marcel's scowl to deepen.

"Well, we can't have that happening anymore, so keep your _little Lena_ on a tight leash."

Lena leaned in towards him, ignoring Klaus as she leaned over him.

"Let's make something very clear Marcellus, I have no leash.  I do as I please.  And I have no qualms putting others in their place."

With that last statement, she glanced at the blonde Marcel had been starring at when they walked in.  When she looked back at Marcel to see his eyes had darkened, she knew Just how right she was in her assumptions.

"Who's the cute blonde?  Doesn't she look delectable, Nik?"

"Enough," Marcel cut in with a bite to his tone.

Lena smirked.  Apparently, Marcel just never knew when to quite with her.  She'd definitely have fun with him.

"Now, what is this I've heard of a party tonight?"

Lena leaned back into her seat, a placating smile repressing her previous cruel smile.

\----------

Lena twirled around for Klaus as he continued drawing.  Her deep red gown flowed to her feet and the top consisted of a crisscross of fabric that left little to the imagination.  Gold gems decorated the low waist.  

"God, I love this.  Don't I look pretty, Nik," she asked tauntingly.  

She already knew what Nik thought considering he refused to fully look up at her.  This always happened when she came back.  He'd pretend he was okay until he couldn't pretend anymore.  Then it would just blow up in their faces.  There'd be yelling, neck snapping, whatever he thought fit.   And then he'd try to express how much he missed her without directly saying so.  For once, she hoped they might be able to fast track this to the missing part, but alas she had a feeling that would remain merely a wish.

"You do, but I'm not at a liberty to say such compliments to the woman who, despite being ever loyal to me, has yet again to run off and then appear at the call of my brother."

Lena narrowed her eyes.  

"Oh, did you call?  Did I miss your calls, Niklaus?"

Klaus stood up, peering down at her in frustration.

"Just tell me why?  Why do you seem so committed to leaving me?"

Lena's eyes flickered down to the floor.  No matter how many times he asked her, she could never find the right words.  She remembered the first time she left so clearly.  

 

 

_Early on, they had sensed an attraction to one another, something they weren't quite sure about.  There were always lingering glances, touches, kisses on the cheek that we're getting closer and closer to his lips.  It was one night, about two years after he'd turned her that had changed things.  When a random boy from a village dared to attempt to court Lena, Klaus saw red, ripping the boy's neck out viciously.  Lena had yet to fully lose her tenderness towards violence and had been in utter shock.   Tears poured down her cheeks as if she'd known and cared for the boy, which only served to anger Klaus more.  His anger made him impulsive, leading him to pull Lena into his arms, kissing her aggressively, which she eagerly reciprocated.  After she'd woken up in his bed the next morning, everything had changed.  She was no longer a loyal follower, but his equal.  What Klaus didn't foresee was what occurred about 400 years later.  Elijah and Lena had become quite close. She'd taken to dissuading Klaus from doing anything too destructive.  He wanted to kill a few people, she was more than alright to follow him around and cause chaos.  But he wanted to kill an entire village for insulting him, and she attempting to make him take a step back, contemplate the entire situation before doing something too careless.  She was beginning to get tired after centuries of doing so.  Part of wondered why she didn't just go along with his grandiose plans, but deep down she knew why.  When she'd just turned, she found it too easy and pleasurable to kill.  She was addicted to the sensation of digging her teeth into the skin of her victims.  It had calmed down significantly when she and Klaus finally acted on their feelings for one another.  But she knew if she went on killing sprees like Klaus desired, her longing to kill would overflow.  After fighting the need, she sought out Elijah._

_"Please, Elijah. You know I cannot fight Niklaus on this anymore."_

_"Magdalena, you are the only one who calms him," Elijah pleaded._

_"I will lose myself," she growled, her fangs and black veins beneath her eyes appearing.  "If I do, I will not only lose myself, but I will surely take him with me.  I cannot do that, Elijah."_

_Elijah sighed, placing his hand on Lena's arm._

_"Then you must leave."_

_Her face relaxed, but her eyes reared up at the thought._

_"If I leave, Niklaus will never forgive me."_

_"And if you stay you will destroy whatever humanity is left in you and Niklaus."_

_Lena nodded dejectedly._

_"Tell him I'm sorry."_

_Elijah nodded and let go of her arm.  She walked away down the halls.  He wondered when he would see her again._

 

 

"I love you."

"Then why do you leave me?"

"Because I love you.  We both know what I am capable.  At times, you bring out the worst in me.  You do not judge me for anything, which is dangerous, Nik.  I was afraid for a long time that I would not be able to control myself, my love to kill."

"Then why do you come back?"

"Because Elijah calls when he thinks you need me."

Klaus' eyes darkened. 

"I do not need your pity visits then..."

"Not for pity.  When he thinks, you need a moral compass, I guess... but I fear I may not be the best at that anymore..."

Lena looked down guiltily.  

"What did you do," Klaus asked as he reached out to tilt her face up.

"I turned it off."

"Turned what off," Klaus growled. 

"My fear of becoming a killer, a monster, another ripper."

Klaus stared at her hard.  He was about to speak when Elijah came into the room.

“Marcellus’ party should be starting soon.”

Klaus growled lowly and narrowed his eyes at Lena.

“We’ll speak about this later.”

\----------

Lena spun around on the dance floor, dancing with guys that passed by her.  Klaus had gone to speak to Marcel.  She glanced up, spying the two talking on the balcony above.  Whatever they were talking about was beginning to seriously anger Klaus.  His eyes narrowed at Marcel before he starred out in front of him.  She continued dancing until she noticed Elijah with some brunette at the bar.  It was clear he was trying to watch her. 

“Lena, sneaking up on someone is rude,” Elijah said without turning around.

Lena placed her hand on Elijah’s arm.

“Well, so is not introducing people or starring, Elijah.  Who’s this?  I’m going to assume the baby mamma.”

Lena turned towards the bar to get a drink as the two watched her. 

“I’m Hayley.”

Lena tilter her head to the side, looking Hayley up and down.

“Lena.  Based on the way your hanging on Elijah, I assume you traded brothers?”

“What?  I didn’t…”

Lena turned away to take her drink and shooed away Hayley’s attempts to correct her.

“I don’t particularly care much.  I know Niklaus well enough to know you’re not his type, not that it would matter if you were.  Anyways, it’s nice to meet you.  Maybe we can lunch?  You’re probably not very busy, you know, with the baby and all.  But that’s not why I’m here.  What’s Nik up to, Elijah?  Where are him and Marcel going?” she asked as she spotted the two men in question leaving from her peripheral vision. 

“You’d have to ask him yourself.”

Lena sighed as she rolled her eyes.  She swiftly turned away and marched off to where ever the two men had headed.

“Well, she’s…”

Elijah held a hand up to pause Hayley’s comment until he was positive Lena was out of range.

“Careful how you describe her, that has always seemed to be a sore spot.  She’s already threatened Marcel for a comment he made.  Although she does seem to have taken to you.”

“Why do you surprised by that?  Did you think she wouldn’t?”

Elijah smiled at Hayley’s concerned tone.

“You have nothing to worry about, Hayley, and I wasn’t entirely sure.  She took to Marcel too at first.  It was just later that it turned into resentment.”

“How reassuring,” Hayley muttered.

\----------

Lena finally found Marcel and Klaus talking outside.  Apparently, some witch had tried to do magic and there was a vampire that needed to be punished expect Marcel cared about it, but Lena was paying much attention.  It was only when Marcel started talking about that she paid attention. 

“She can’t stay here.  She’ll only cause trouble.  You know how she can be.”

After hearing Lena’s fears, Klaus wasn’t sure how to respond.  He was about to try and conjure up a proper response when Marcel decided to carry on.

“I don’t see why you even keep her around.  Anyone else and you would have killed them centuries ago…”

“That’s enough, Marcellus,” Klaus growled, but Marcel dug himself in deeper.

“She’s nothing special.  Just another sired vampire that has nowhere else to go than follow around her sire like a lost puppy.”

Lena had it as she flashed forward and snapped the witches heart, ripped out the vampire’s heart and then pinned Marcel against the wall.

“What was that Marcellus?  Did you have something you wanted to tell me?”

Marcel tried to push her off, but her age made her significantly stronger than him.

“Let go, Lena!” Klaus shouted at her, but Lena ignored.

“Next time you want to say something Marcellus… don’t say it,” Lena said as the veins beneath her eyes and her fangs appeared.  She bit into Marcel’s neck, pulling away viciously, causing him to shout in pain.  She spit out the blood that had went into her mouth in disgust. 

“Magdalena!” Klaus growled.  “We’re going, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's humanity gets switched back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is part of why this story is rated mature.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Klaus sat back in his chair, watching Lena dance around the room with a bottle of tequila in her hand.  After the party, Klaus thought it might be helpful to get Lena drunk to get her to talk.  Now she was shot-gunning bottle after bottle, wasted out of her mind.  He let out a forced chuckle as she stumbled slightly.  Her lips were still tainted red.  His eyes darkened as she traipsed over to him.  She sat on Klaus’ lap, straddling him and not caring that her gown bunched up slightly.

“I missed you,” she whispered against his neck before kissing and nipping lightly. 

Klaus shrugged her off, letting her land with a thud onto the ground. 

“Really?  You’re no fun,” she pouted as Klaus stood up and paced.

“Fun.  Is that why you shut it off?  Why you’re willing to throw away any self-control?”

Lena stood up and wrapped an arm around Klaus’ forearm.

“Do we really need to talk about this,” Lena said huskily, “when we could be catching up for missed time.”

Klaus spun around, slamming Lena into the wall.  He leaned down, letting his teeth graze Lena’s neck as she moaned.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Oh God yes!”

Klaus gripped her hips tightly, pressing his hips against hers.  As Lena went to kiss Klaus, he bit into her neck deeply. 

“Agghhh, Klaus!”

Lena went to push Klaus away, but he held her in place and gripped her chin.

“Now, love, you are going to explain everything, or I met just let this bite run its course.”

Tears welled up in Lena’s eyes.

“But I’ve told you.  I didn’t want to fear losing control.  I would never be able to come back to you if I did,” Lena sobbed.

“But you already lost part of what makes you, you, Lena!”

Klaus backed away and sat down as Lena slumped on the floor in pain.

“Please, Nik.  I’ll do anything, just heal me.”

Klaus sat back and closed his eyes.  He wanted to let her sweat for a bit, and so he did.  For five hours, Klaus sat and drank his whiskey.  For the first two hours, Lena wept on the floor.  She begged for Klaus to heal her, to kill her, anything to just make the pain stop.  After an hour of begging, Elijah walked in to see what the crying was about. 

“Niklaus, what is the matter?”

“This one isn’t getting my help until she turns _all_ her humanity back on.”

“But I can’t Nik!”

“Well, that’s unfortunate for you, love.”

Lena sobbed louder until there seemed to be a switch in her.  She stood up and threw a chair at the wall.

“Fix this!  Niklaus!  You don’t get to force me to do anything!”

She smacked everything off of Klaus’ desk. 

“Now!”

Klaus ignored Lena as she shouted at him and turned to Elijah.

“You can leave.”

Elijah looked between the two and shook his head as he gave up.  For the next two hours, Klaus ignored Lena’s attempts at arguing with him, although it was more like at him considering he refused to participate.  Finally, during the last hour, the effects of Klaus’ bite seemed to be affecting her quite a bit.  She was back on the floor, laying by Klaus’ feet.  She managed to pull herself up so she was leaning her back against Klaus’ legs. 

“I give up, Niklaus.  As much as I want to give you what you want, I just can’t.”

“You’ve yet to try…”

Lena leaned back, looking up at Klaus. 

“Yes, Nik.  I don’t have it in me.” 

Lena’ eyes started to flutter. 

“Lena…”

She slumped.  Klaus quickly picked her up, pulling her into his embrace.

“No, no, no, no, no…”

He bit his wrist and pressed it against her mouth.  She remained motionless for longer than Klaus would have liked, until she finally shifted further into his embrace.

“just compel me.”

Klaus froze.

“I promised a long time ago I would never…”

“I’m asking you to.  I can never help you if I shut out part of what can help you the most… even if I risk who I am…”

Klaus looked at Lena sadly.

“I can’t ask this of you…”

“You’re not.  I am asking you.”

“…I…”

“Do it,” she said sharply. 

Klaus looked at once more before nodding. 

“Love, turn your humanity back on, all of it.”

Lena’s eyes widened slightly.

“Niklaus,” Lena said as a tear slipped down her face.  “Thank you.”

\----------

Lena and Klaus sat in his study quietly thinking over what to do. 

“Turning the city into a warzone isn’t right, Nik.”

“Then what do you suggest, Lena.  How will I secure my home for my child?”

“Everyone should not pay the price for Marcellus’ blunders.  Remove Marcellus and there is no longer a problem.”

Klaus raised his eyebrows at Lena’s suggestion.

“Go on.”

“We just need to use what Marcellus cares most for.”

“That blonde he’s always watching…”

“Exactly,” Lena said with a smirk.

Klaus stood up, walking to Lena and leaning over her.

“This is why Elijah calls you.  Because not only do you keep me from angering my brother, but you always help me get what I want.”

He leaned down, kissing her.  Lena reached up, wrapping her arms around Klaus’ neck.  He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her out of the room and to his bedroom.  Two of them completely ignored everyone watching them walk by.

“What the hell… did I just see Lena attached to Klaus like it’s over five centuries ago when they decided going at it like rabbits might break Nik’s curse,” Rebekah said in disgust.

“You would be quite right,” Elijah said with a sigh.

“At least you weren’t stuck here when they were having their shouting matches and practically tore down part of the house,” Hayley said as she wandered into the room annoyed by the noise she’d had to listen to over the past few hours. 

“Well, it’s nice to see nothing changes.”

\-----------

Klaus threw Lena onto his bed.  He crawled over her, tugging her dress down her body.

“There’s no going back after this, Lena.  I know what I’ve said before, but I mean it this time.  You do not get to leave me again.”

Lena pulled Klaus’ shirt off him before tugging him down into a kiss.

“I promise, I will never leave you out of my own free will again, Nik.”

Klaus accepted her promise as permission to continue as she moaned and ran her hands down his chest, hitting his pants.  She quickly undid his belt and tugged down his pants, flinging them across the room.  She’d barely noticed Klaus maneuver her out of her underwear and bra as he licked a strip up from her navel to her upper chest.  Klaus growled and thrusted into her. 

“Oh God!  Don’t stop Nik!”

“Who said I was planning to,” Klaus said with a smirk before barring his neck for her to bite into it.

Lena moaned as Klaus’ blood flowed down her chin.  She licked some of the blood before meeting Klaus’ lips again.  After a while, she screamed loud enough for all of New Orleans to hear her.  Once Klaus finished, he pulled out, falling onto the bed.  Lena threw a leg over Klaus’.

“That was…”

“Incredible as always.”

Lena giggled. 

“You can say that again.”

They laid next to one another quietly until Lena yawned.

“Get some sleep, love.  Tomorrow we begin our plan.”

Lena smirked before leaning over to kiss Klaus on the cheek.

“I can’t wait.  Good night, Nik.”

“Good night, love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Lena put their plan into action, but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter!

Lena frolicked downstairs to get breakfast, leaving Klaus asleep in bed.  She walked into the kitchen in just Klaus' shirt.  While she rummaged in the fridge, she heard a little huff behind her.  

"Don't I get a hello?"

She spun around to see Rebekah leaning against the doorway. 

"Rebekah, Elijah didn't mention you were here."

"Nor did he mention you're shacking up with our murderous brother… again," Rebecca said as she snickered at how Lena was dressed.  

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge.

"By the way, thank you for blinding us all with your little show last night.  Who was apologizing to who?"

Lena narrowed her eyes at the question.  

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you two tend to think the best solution to any problem is sex."

"Well, when isn't it," Lena shrugged.  

"Ughhh..."

As Lena walked up the steps, Rebekah called out to her.  

"Why did Elijah call you here?"

Lena knew better than to answer that inquiry fully.  Rebekah might not like the idea of Marcel answering for his actions. 

"Just here for Nik.  The usual."

Lena winked before turning and waltzing back up to Klaus' room.  Once she walked in, she pounced on him, only to have him flip them around, pinning her to the bed. 

"Really?"

"Did you truly think you could surprise me?  Or that I wouldn’t know you'd left?"

"Well, a girls gotta try."

She stretched her neck, reaching up to kiss him gently.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into Klaus' bare back.  He growled in response, eyes gleaming yellow.

"Huh, I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that."

"I can assure you you'll have centuries to do so."

Klaus leaned down, capturing her lips.  He pulled away and reluctantly got up, putting on his clothes for the day.  

"While you were up and about, I decided we're going to have a party," Klaus said casually as he walked out of the room.  

Lena flashed up, getting dressed rapidly.  She followed behind Klaus as he walked into his study. 

"Why?  Does it really seem the best time to have a party?"

"Considering it's a party to celebrate you and Marcellus' peace and such a party requires his presence, yes, it is the right time."

Lena blanched. 

"Peace?  With Marcellus?  I'm sorry, but are you feeling alright?"

Lena feigned checking Klaus' temperature to which he quickly swatted away her hand and let out a low growl.  

"You will make "peace" with him long enough for us to lure him here."

Lena eyes Klaus carefully.  She paced the room, stopping by a painting Klaus must have done.  It was a deep red, swirls of darker red hues flowed through it.  

"Pretty..." Lena said as she delicately touched the grooves of the dried paint.  

Klaus came up behind her, placing his arms on the wall in front of her and locking her in place.  

"Lena, we will get rid of Marcellus tonight."

She could feel his breath against her neck.  He brushed her hair away and placed kisses down the column of her neck.  Lena tilted her head, meeting Klaus' lips.  

"Alright.  What do I need to do?"

"Right now, I just need you to buy a gorgeous dress fit for a queen."

Lena's eyes twinkled at the suggestion, although there seemed to be a slight fire as well as sorrow behind them as well.

 

_Her father walked out of the throne room, shoulders held high.  Lena watched him helplessly.  On the word of that horrid witch, her father was casting her away.  He was going to discreetly disown her tomorrow afternoon because a witch said she was not his.  He'd have no heir now.  But thankfully for him, the witch thought it was a fair trade for him to give her Lena in exchange for the opportunity to have a new heir, one who was legitimate.  Only the Lord knows what she would do with Lena.  Rumors floated throughout the surrounding village and leaked into the castle that the said witch was deeply connected with the thieves that had been ravaging villages throughout her father’s kingdom.  The thought disgusted Lena as she began the long trek to her room.   She restless throughout the night and eventually could not pretend to sleep any longer.  She sat her window, gazing out at the thick forest that surrounded the castle.  She hadn't been out there in years, ever since the animal attacks had plagued the area.  At the thought, her eyes widened slightly.  She could escape this horrid destiny.  She just needed to make it to the forest.  She doubted anyone would follow her in._

_The next morning, she awoke and acted normally.  She ate breakfast calmly.  She went through her daily activities up until lunch.  Rather than appearing_ at lunch _, she snuck out into the gardens.  The moment the guard turned away, she ran.  She could hear the men shout and the loud thud of footsteps.  She tripped slightly on the roots of a tree but continued on until she felt a sharp pain shoot through her.   She heard shouting and the footsteps stopped.  Out of fear, she continues to run until the pain was unbearable, collapsing in a clearing.  With the little strength she had left, she struggled to hold herself up.  She was unsure of how long it had been when a man pulled her into his arms and her vision was swallowed up by darkness._

 

Klaus cleared his threat, calling Lena away from her memories.  

"Alright.  I'll be back soon."

She stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek before disappearing.

  
\----------

After finding the perfect gown, Lena finally made her way back to the house.  She saw people decorating the place since there was only an hour or so before the party was supposed to be starting. 

“I never trust you when you look like that,” Elijah remarked as Lena eyed the decorators.  “Please don’t eat the help.”

Lena scoffed. 

“There’s no trust.  Yet there must be if you called me here in the first place,” Lena remarked with a sly smile as she leaned her chin on her palm. 

To someone who might not know her, her eyes seemed uninterested, but her smile seemed deadly.  There was something to it that you just couldn’t trust.  Elijah hummed.  He had to admit she was right. 

“I trust you to set my brother straight.  I would never trust you alone in a room filled with humans.”

“Now wouldn’t that be a treat.”

Elijah scoffed.  Before he responded, Lena spoke first.

“Well, I’ve gotta go get ready.  See you tonight, ‘lijah.”

\----------

Marcel walked into the party on guard.  He didn’t trust Lena for a second.  The moment he was invited to the party, Marcel wasn’t sure what to think.  He was going to find out soon considering he found himself looking directly at Klaus who stood before him. 

“I’m glad you were able to make it, Marcellus.”

Marcel gave a forced smile.

“Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Let’s speak upstairs.  We don’t want to interrupt this lovely party.  I’m sure my dear Lena would have a fit if I did.”

They both glanced to the side to see Lena dancing with some guy.

“Not gonna get jealous are you, Klaus?”

Klaus smirked.

“It’s never bad to have a little snack here and there.”

As she moved, Marcel noticed the dried blood on the guy’s neck.  Klaus smirked and led Marcel upstairs before he could respond.  As much as Marcel liked to put on a show, he always detested Lena’s inability to reserve her eating habits to more appropriate times.  Once they made it upstairs, Klaus ushered him into a room, leaving the two of them on their own. 

“I never knew you to be the one to share,” Marcel said with a bit of a smirk.

The tension between them was thick in the air as they studied one another.  Neither wanted to be the first to make a move at the other.  Klaus paced slowly across the room.

“She wants you to kill me, doesn’t she?  Huh, I knew she hated me, but I was never sure how much.”

Klaus scoffed.

“Don’t pretend it’s one-sided.  You two have always been at one another’s throats.  Not that her wish for your death would be what made me end your life.”

It was Marcel’s turn to scoff.

“Please.  You would do anything for your precious Lena.  If I remember correctly, you’ve killed plenty for her before.”

Klaus growled, thoroughly insulted by Marcel’s tone.

“Dread carefully, Marcellus.”

“Why?  You were planning to kill me the moment you brought me up here.”

“Then why did you come?  Feeling sacrificial?”

Marcel frowned.

“You do it regardless if you set your mind to it.  I just hoped you might think twice about killing someone who you raised like a son.”

That made Klaus pause.  Of course, he’d thought of that countless time since this entire issue with Marcel began.  He was like a son to him.  He’d always be like a son to him.  He almost began to wonder how Lena had even convinced him to end Marcellus’ life for good.

“I never wanted to kill you.  I just wanted my home back.”

There seemed to be an understanding between the two.  They stood there quietly, looking at one another uncertainty.

 

 

Lena healed the man she’d been feeding on and turned around to go look for Klaus.  He’d been with Marcel for a while.  Maybe he was done with their plan.  Lena’s thoughts were brought to a close the second she saw Marcel walking down the steps with Klaus’ hand on his shoulder.  Neither looked too happy, but Marcel was also not dead, so there was that.  Lena couldn’t help but feel her anger begin to bubble up.  He was supposed to finally be gone from their lives.  All he ever did was cause Klaus pain, physically and emotionally.  Lena seethed as she thought of how Marcel never seemed to fully appreciated what Klaus had done for him as a young boy in New Orleans.  She caught Klaus’ eye and gave him a tight smile that clearly showed just how annoyed she was with the situation.  Klaus gave her a look that clearly said he’d decided whatever _this_ was, was better than the plan they’d come up with.  He almost looked smug for a moment before he thought better of it.  Lena was never good at being one-upped.  She sashayed through the crowd, making her way to where they now stood at the base of the steps. 

“Hello, Nic.  Marcellus.”

Marcel glared at her, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

“Hello, Magdalena.”

Lena growled under her breath as Klaus frowned.

“We talked about this, Marcellus.”

Marcel glared at Lena.  He looked as if he was trying to bury his desire to kill her right then. 

“I’ll speak with you later, Klaus.” 

Marcel went off, bumping Lena’s shoulder as he passed.  As he bumped into her, he whispered into her ear, low enough that Klaus couldn’t even hear.

“Not even you could convince him to help himself.”

Lena’s face flushed with anger as she whipped around, ready to kill Marcel herself, but Klaus grabbed her arm, turning her back around towards him. 

“I’ve solved it all with Marcellus.  We’ve come to an agreement.  I get my home in New Orleans and he can stay here and not cause trouble.  It’s done.”

Lena shook her head.

“How could you be so foolish, Niklaus.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes as she used his full name.

“You never learn when it comes to your precious son, do you?”

Klaus’ grip on her arm tightened at her tone.

“I can’t… won’t just kill him…”

Lena glanced around at the party.  It no longer felt as lively and fun as it had before.

“What about when he goes back on his word?  You know it will happen.  What if next time he succeeds in doing something to hurt you?  What if he hurts your family?  Us?”

Klaus’ grip slacked a bit.  His face looked just as stony. 

“I will just have to make sure he doesn’t.”

Lena groaned in frustration.

“I refuse to live my life watching over my shoulder.”

“You’re leaving then?” Klaus questioned with narrowed eyes.

“I’ll do whatever needs to be done.”

Lena whipped her arm from Klaus’ grip, fleeing the party.

 

 

Lena found her way to Rousseau’s.  She was still in her dress.  She leaned against the bar drinking shot after shot.  She had compelled the bartender to let her in after he'd closed up.  It wasn’t until it was late into the night that she found herself with company.

"What brings you here, Marcel?"

Marcel sat beside Lena quietly.  The bar was quiet as only they were there. 

"We both know that peace Klaus was talking about is non-existent between us.  It'll never be anything but."

Lena downed her drink.

"So why are you here?" She deadpanned. 

“I know why he was going to do it.  You’re the only one who could convince him to kill me.  Not even Elijah could.  Yet, here you come, waltzing into my city and deciding you get to play God.”

Her expression revealed nothing until she noticed a gleam from beneath Marcel's jacket. 

"I'm here to do what Klaus couldn't a long time ago.  He should have left you behind long before he even met me."

Marcel tried to pull out the dagger but Lena was quicker and got to it first.  She flung it across the room, lodging it into the wooden wall.  She plunged her hand into Marcel’s chest and gripped his heart. 

"I'm truly sorry, Marcellus.  I know Nik loves you," Lena whispered in his ear before she ripped his heart out.

Marcel slumped against her, his body slowly greying.   Small signs of shock from his death were slightly evident across his face.  He’d clearly thought he would walk out of here alive.  Lena reached over the counter, grabbing a cloth to wipe the blood from her hands carefully. 

“Now, that wasn’t so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena deals with the fallout of her actions and realizes she's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is and for how long it's been since I updated this story or any of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Lena waltzed back into the house and was met by Klaus waiting for her. 

“What’s got you so happy?”

Lena plopped down on Klaus’ lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ve fixed our problems.  I did what you couldn’t.”

Lena kissed Klaus as he let her words sink in.

“I shouldn’t have asked this of you to begin with.  You should never have had to think of doing that.”

Lena went to kiss Klaus again, but he pushed her away.  His arms kept her in place, like a cage to keep her from leaving.

“What did you do?”

His voice wad deep, barely a volume for Lena to hear.

“Exactly what you think I did.  I did it for your own good.”

Klaus’ expression darkened.  Before Lena could notice, he’s snapped her neck and let her body fall with a thud from his lap.

“I never asked for you to take this into your own hands,” he growled at her limp body.

 

 

Lena woke up and groaned as she sat up from the floor.  Elijah was leaning in the doorway.

“So, you’ve finally woken up.”

“He broke your neck.  What did you expect he would do when he found out.”

“You know too?  Why aren’t you upset?”

Elijah shrugged.

“I might have wanted peace, but I could have told you killing Marcel would solve the problems easily.”

Lena sighed and stood up.

“What now?”

“You’re the one who decided she had a plan.  You didn’t think this far ahead, did you?”

“When have I ever.  I just play Klaus’ partial moral compass.”

“And you’ve done such a great job.  Do I hear resentment in your voice?”

Lena shrugged flippantly, walking past Elijah to go to the kitchen.  She sat down by the island counter and Elijah got her a blood bag from the fridge.

“I’ve always been his favorite.  I’ve always been more than another sire.  I don’t come back because I feel I’m indebt to him in that way.  I love him.  Why doesn’t he see that?”

Elijah watched Lena drink from the blood bag.  He couldn’t help but feel her sorrow.  He was the one to call her back this time, like the many times he’d done in the past.  It was clearer than ever that she didn’t want to come back.  She wasn’t unhappy, nor had she probably been in a long time.  She shut her emotions off for a reason.  She was able to put up a good façade, but it seemed to be cracking and falling away slowly. 

“My brother sees it, he just doesn’t know how to express it.”

Lena scoffed and put her head down.  Her voice was muffled, but Elijah could still hear her.

“He could never love me the way I love him.  How he’s reacted only proves it.”

Her voice sounded more aggrieved than Elijah had ever heard it.

“Lena…”

“I need to leave.  This isn’t healthy for me.”

“Where would you go?”

“Away from him.”

“Lena,” Elijah scolded, trying to get a serious response.

“I’m serious, Elijah.  I don’t care.  I just want to get in a car and drive.  I don’t care what he wants.  I don’t think I could stand seeing him.  It doesn’t matter what I do, or what he feels, it will never be as much as I need.  I’ve lived this way for so long.  Why do I have to for any longer?  Why, Elijah?  What did I ever do to deserve this?”

Elijah walked around the counter and wrapped Lena in a hug. 

“You’re right.  If this is what you really want, then leave.  But you and I both know Nik won’t let you leave, even with what you’ve done.”

“I know.”

“Lena, don’t tell me you’re going to disappear on him again?”

Lena didn’t get the chance to respond as they heard the front door slam shut.  Klaus appeared in the doorway.  He looked at the two, skeptical of what they were up to. 

“Our sister is at Rousseau’s drowning her feelings in bourbon.  She’s taking this quite hard.”  He turned towards Lena.  “She might not kill you, but I wouldn’t stay in a room with her alone, if I were you.  We all know Rebekah’s temper is worse than mine.”

Lena narrowed her eyes before looking away.  Elijah cleared his throat to break the silence.   

“Did you have anything else to say?”

“Why, do you have plans?  Did I interrupt something?”

“Like you would care if you did,” Lenna retorted.

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

“You’re teetering dangerously, sweetheart.  Don’t test me.”

Klaus stormed out of the room.  Lena stood up, quickly walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

“Lena, where are you going.”

“Away.  Please don’t look for me Elijah.  Don’t feel at fault for this.  I know the thought ran through your mind.  It’s not your fault.  This was bound to happen someday.  No one could ever stay with him forever.  I know what I did was wrong, and saying I need it for him wont change that in his eyes, but I did.  He’s done things just as bad in the name of people he loves.”

Lenna swiftly turned away, closing the front door behind her. 

Elijah stood, starring at the doorway.  He couldn’t begin to know how Klaus would react.  He didn’t think he’d be seeing Lena again anytime soon.

 

 

The second Lena walked out the door, part of wanted to walk straight back in and beg for forgiveness.  But another part of her wanted to get in her car and drive as far as she could.  That’s exactly what she did.  She got in her car and started driving, not even caring how fast she was driving.  Hours and hours later, she found herself pulling her black sportscar up to a gas station.  She got out of the car and a guy walked over to pump gas in her car.

“Nice ride,” he said with a whistle.

“Thanks, what’s the closest town to here?”

The guy left the pump in the car and walked over to her.

“There’s some small town a few more miles north.  But I know you can have a lot more fun here.”

He tried to give her a wink, making Lena want to throw up, but she put on a tight smile.

“Oh, so do I.”  She flashed towards him and dug her teeth into his throat, drinking deeply before tearing out his throat.  “That was fun, right?” 

Lena removed the pump and got back in her car.  As she started driving north like the guy had said, she spotted a small sign coming up. 

“Hmm… Mystic Falls.  How cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I appreciate comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena starts her fun in Mystic Falls while trying her best to ignore Klaus.

Lena strolled into the first bar she found in the quiet little town.  Something about the town felt familiar to her.  She had a feeling it had to do with Klaus, but she preferred not to think much about it.  The first thing she did was order a drink, knock it back, and order another.  She was so tired of trailing behind Klaus and Elijah whenever a problem came up. 

“Hmmm… Don’t you look new around here.”

Lena turned to her right to see a dark- haired man sitting a stool away from her, drinking a whiskey.  After Klaus, Lena had little in starting up something she knew would only end in heartbreak or bloodshed, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t flirt a bit.

“That’s because I am.  What are you?  The welcome committee?”

“Not quite,” the man said with a grin.

“Oh?  So, can I ask how you knew I was new around here?”

“I don’t think I would be able to forget such a beautiful face.”

Lena scoffed.

“You wouldn’t now, would you?  I’m sure someone who looks like yourself has seen many a beautiful woman.”

“Are you flirting with me,” he responded with a smirk.

“Depends.”

Lena internally rolled her eyes when she noticed the guy’s eyes dilate.

“We’re gonna get out of here and head back to my place for some drinks.”

Lena placed a hand on the guy’s arm, digging her nails as deep as they could go.

“Why would I do that?  I don’t even know your name.”

The guy narrowed his eyes, flinching slightly at the holes Lena was puncturing in his arm.

“You’re a vampire…”

“Ding, ding, ding.  We have a winner.”

“Damon, we’ve been looking for you all day for you…”

The girl behind Lena stopped talking when she saw her.

“So, your name is Damon.  Who might your little friend be?”

Lena let go of Damon’s arm, turning to smile at the girl. 

“My name’s Lena,” Lena said as she narrowed her eyes.  Of all things to run into, it just had to be a doppelgänger.  She groaned to herself as she held out her hand, a smile painted on her lips.

“Elena,” the girl said, holding out her hand.

Her actions were slow, as if she was hesitant.  Lena took charge of the situation though, grabbing onto Elena’s hand and shaking it firmly, noticing a flicker of an emotion shoot through the younger girl’s eyes.  Lena couldn’t hear a heartbeat from either one and she knew they just had to be vampires.  She had a feeling this must be the doppelgänger Elijah had mentioned in passing once.  She grinned at them both and downed the rest of her drink.

“Well, it’s been nice meeting you two.”  Lena stood, ready to leave, but then her eyes flickered to Damon.  She might as well have a little fun.  She reached over the bar, grabbing a stray pen and receipt.  She scribbled her number across it before folding it and slipping it into Damon’s pocket.  “You know how to reach me if you want to have some fun.  You know us old ones; we’ve got loose morals and don’t judge so much these days, hampers the fun.”

Lena winked at him and shot Elena a toothy smile before sashaying out of the bar.  She had a feeling this little town would at least be interesting if nothing else.

\----------

Lena managed to compel herself a nice apartment in Mystic Falls.  After she found a snack, she went there to rest a bit.  The past few days had been a bit straining to say the least.  She turned on her phone, biting her lip when she saw the missed calls from Elijah and Klaus.  One message was from Rebekah.  She knew what she would say, so Lena deleted the message.  No matter what Rebekah had to say, she wouldn’t regret her decision to kill Marcel.  She scrolled through the messages from Elijah first.  They were mostly him asking how she was doing, where she went, if she needed anything to call him.  She deleted them after she read them.  She tapped on one of Klaus’ messages randomly.  It was a text: _“Come back.  Please.”_   Lena sighed, placing the phone down on her bed.  This one was from a few hours ago, the last in a long string of texts and phone calls from Klaus that ranged from anger to annoyance, to slight desperation and pleading, the type Lena knew was rare from Klaus and wouldn’t last long.  She picked up her phone, deleting the rest of his messages.  She could feel a slight headache coming on.  She placed her palm against her forehead.  Her phone vibrated, and in her annoyance, Lena didn’t even think to look down at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

She heard a deep breath before the voice she’d loved for so long filled the dead air.

“Love.  Where are you?”

“I can’t tell you, Nik,” Lena sighed into her phone.

She leaned against the wall of the room, now glancing out the window.  She splayed her fingers against the cool glass, tapping gently.

“I understand what you did.  I don’t forgive you, but… I just want you back.”

Klaus’ voice strained the further he spoke.

“I can’t…”

“You can,” he snarled into the phone.

“I won’t.  I need space, Niklaus.”

The was a moment of silence as Lena said Klaus’ full name, something she rarely did unless provoked.  It was clear from his tone that he didn’t appreciate it.

“Well, you won’t be getting it from me.  I’ll find you if I have to.  Don’t make this harder for both of us.”

Lena snarled at the threat.

“Goodbye, Klaus.”

She quickly hung up and flung the phone towards her bed.  She’d avoid him for as long as she could, she decided then and there.  She’d have some fun and live her life on her own for as long as she could. 

\----------

The next day, Lena decided to walk around the small town and explore.  She’d already met two vampires here.  She wondered if there would be any more.  She walked through the town square and stopped walking when she spotted Damon.  She tilted her head, watching as he spoke with a blonde.  She decided to listen in from where she was.  She sat on a bench, slightly bored until she heard Damon say the name “Katherine.”  As if one doppelgänger wasn’t enough.  She remembered Katherine quite well, although it wasn’t from their interactions when Katherine was Katerina and human.  If she was being honest, she didn’t remember much about Katherine then, other than her screwing over Klaus.  Lena did have to admit, she had respect for someone who managed to screw over Klaus without getting themselves killed.  Since then, she had encountered the bitchy doppelgänger more than once.  Lena prided herself in getting the upper hand whenever she could, which included getting information about people.  Maybe she could use that to her advantage.  She was lost in thoughts, so Lena didn’t notice when Damon made his way over to her, sitting next to her on the bench.

“Are you stalking me now?” he asked with raised eyebrows.  “If you wanted to see me so badly, you could have just asked for my number yesterday.”

Lena smirked at Damon.

“Is that so?  Well, I wasn’t stalking you, but I found your conversation to be quite interesting.  Did you screw Katherine?  Or… no, let me guess… you did, and she screwed you back.  Am I close?”

Lena could tell her comment pissed Damon off.  She leaned in close, placing her lips at the edge of his ear.

“Before you think of doing something I can promise you will be incredibly stupid, I’ll tell you a little secret.  Might as well since it would be rude for you to ask me my age.  I was turned in 1002.”  Lena placed a hand on Damon’s chest.  “You can do the math.”

She moved away, watching as he thought over his options.

“So, what, you’re old.  It’s not like you were turned by an Original.”

Lena tsked.

“Assumptions will only make an ass of you, Damon.”

Damon studied her, wondering if she was being honest.  For a moment, he wondered if he could use her.  Maybe she knew Katherine if she was that old.  If she knew Katherine, she might know something to use against her.  He decided to see if he could get anything out of her.

“So, you know Katherine?” he asked, switching the topic.

Lena leaned back, crossing her legs, which caught Damon’s attention for a second as his eyes flickered down.

“I knew her, briefly.  It was very fleeting.  You should know, she’s always on the run, that girl.”

“You don’t happen to know of something or someone other than a certain big bad hybrid that might scare her off, do you?”

Lena stretched her arms, laying one against the back of the bench.  She reached out, playing with the neck of Damon’s shirt.

“How about a deal.  I tell you about my time with Katerina, and you tell me why you need to get rid of her in the first place.”

Damon narrowed his eyes.

“What do you get out this?”

“I get to tell tales of my youth,” Lena said with an exaggerated pout and bat of her eyelashes.

“Deal.”

Lena stood up.

“Good.  Now, I need a drink before I start my story.  You got anything good at your place?”

\----------

Lena put her feet up as she drank the whiskey Damon had poured for her.  Damon sat across from her, drinking his own, while looking at her expectantly.

“Is story time going to happen anytime soon?”

Lena gave an exaggerated sigh.

“Well, if it must.  Let’s see… where to start.”

Lena tapped her chin, thinking of a plan.  If they found out she knew Katherine when she was a human, then they might connect her to Klaus, which was not something she cared to do right about now.  She decided to skip over that part.

“It was the mid-1600s and Katerina was, of course, on the run.  We were… hmmm… in what would now be Paris, I guess.  There were always parties being thrown and what not.  I heard about her in the circles I ran with, so naturally, I decided to meet her for myself…

_Lena was sipping her drink whilst sitting on a table, a few people crowding her.  She’d decided on a little excursion away from Klaus.  She was somewhere in France, partying it up the best she could.  From across the room, she could spot a familiar mop of brown waves.  Katerina Petrova.  Something, maybe a slight defiance to Klaus, piqued in her mind as she found herself sashayed towards the younger vampire.  She smirked as she found Katerina unable to recognize her.  She held out a hand._

_“Lena.  No last name, you know must know how troublesome those old names can be,” she said with an easy smile._

_“Katerina.  I understand completely.”_

“That’s all you’re giving me?” Damon complained.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to lay out all my cards before you’ve even played one.”

“Touché.”

Damon’s eyes tracked down Lena’s body.  He was bitter about Elena picking Stefan over him.  Maybe a little break was in order.  He walked over to her, refilling her drink.  Damon sat behind her, deciding he would at least stall in the funniest way he knew how.  He laid an arm behind her on the couch.

“How about before that, I take you up on that offer you proposed yesterday?”

Lena narrowed her eyes slightly, her grin twisting into a grin.  She knew Damon clearly didn’t want to talk about his past with Katherine.  It didn’t care much to her.  If he wanted to string this situation out a bit, she would to.  She had all the time in the world. She could play this game better than him any day. 

“Depends.  Are you planning on screwing me on this couch, or do I at least get a bed?”

Damon gave her a wolfish grin, pulling her onto his lap.

“Well to be honest, I was going for two rounds.  Figured we could change the scenery for the second.”

Lena huffed out a slight laugh, splaying her hands on his chest.

“Only two?” she mocked as Damon’s arms wrapped around her torso and she quickly leaned down, meeting his lips.

Oh, Lena certainly planned to have fun with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is in Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, the wait was worth it. Hope you all enjoy.

Lena pranced down the stairs, not expecting to see anyone.  She was thirsty and hoped there was blood in the house.  She had a feeling there would be.  To her surprise, a guy was in the kitchen. He looked like Damon, just a bit younger.  He was another vampire by the looks of it – she could always sense these things.  One of the charms of being so old, she thought to herself.  The guy glanced at her.

“Where’d Damon pick you up from?”

There was a slight tone of annoyance mixed with amusement as he spoke.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Lena responded, not caring if she flirted a bit.

Stefan eyes Lena carefully.  He’d never seen her before, but it wasn’t unheard of for Damon to pick up random women.  The two of them watched on another until Lena decided she’d had enough of the silence. 

“So, where do you keep your blood?  I’m assuming you don’t just go about drinking from people, small town and all.”

Stefan tried not to let on his chock.  He had just assumed she was human, although that would explain how he hadn’t heard her come into the kitchen.  Stephan was by the fridge, so he grabbed her a blood bag and tossed it across the table.  Lena caught it, chuckling quietly.

“Oh yeah, nice cold blood.  My favorite.”

“Not how you usually take it,” Stefan questioned, rounding the table towards her.

Lena drank it quickly, raising an eyebrow towards Stefan’s questioning.  When she finished the blood bag, she responded, “I prefer my blood from the vein, but who knows, maybe you just get used to your ways after so long.”

It looked like Stefan wanted to question how long Lena was talking about, but Damon showed up, curious as to where Lena had gone.

“Left me in bed, high and dry this morning, and for what?  To talk to my brother?”

Lena waved the blood bag.

“Hungry.”

“I could have helped with that,” Damon flirted, causing Stefan to roll his eyes.

“Of course, you could.”

Lena leaned against the doorway, surveying the two brothers.  She should know better than to deal with brothers, but she knew first hand, there was always fun to be had with brothers just the same. 

“So, what are two brothers doing, living in a small town?  I mean, I know about the whole rich ancestor thing, but last I checked, that was more of a witch thing.”

“And how would you know about that?” Damon inquired.

“You don’t get to be my age without knowing a few witches here and there.”

“Sounding a little curious,” Stefan said.

Lena shrugged.

“Just trying to get a feel of things.  I don’t know much about Mystic Falls, just a little general history – witches, wolves, vampires, doppelgängers, the usual…”  Lena trailed off, a smirk resting on her features as she spotted the brothers exchange a look bordering on worry.  “But don’t worry, I’m not here with much in mind, other than a good time that is.”

Lena sauntered over to Damon, placing a hand on his chest. 

“I better be going.”

Stefan and Damon watched as Lena waltzed out of the kitchen.  They soon heard the front door open and slam shut.  Damon glanced down at the empty blood bag Lena left on the counter.  He flicked it.

“Comes home with me and leaves a mess, figures,” he muttered mostly to himself.

“Where did you even find her?” Stefan questioned.

Damon shrugged.

“The Grill.  Didn’t even realize she was a vampire at first.”

“Damon…” Stefan sighed, but Damon just rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry.  I’ll go find out what she’s doing here.  We don’t need another vampire issue so soon after Klaus and Katherine already had their fun here.”

Stefan shook his head in annoyance as Damon walked off with a plan that Stefan had a strong feeling would just cause them more issues.

\----------

Lena sat in the park, watching people walk by.  How mundane Mystic Falls apparently was, she thought to herself.  She was forced from her thought by her phone ringing.  She looked at it, her eyes narrowing.  Klaus.  She groaned to herself, so annoyed that she missed the movement around her and soon found herself sitting beside Damon.

“Who are you ignoring?”

Lena locked her phone, ignoring the question.

“What are you doing? Stalking me?  Was last night all you could ask for and more than?” she mocked.

Damon gave her a dry laugh, eyeing her cellphone.  There was something suspicious about his behavior, but she didn’t know him well enough to if that was him or something was up.

“Well, I’d certainly be up for more, if that’s what you’re suggesting.  Where are you staying?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  Lena’s accent slipped out a bit.  She usually kept it in check, hiding her accent in favor of a hybrid accent from the places she’d visited over the years.  It was only when she was annoyed or in the presence of Klaus and his family that she let the façade completely drop.

“Hmmm, not from here, are you?”

“As if you didn’t already know that.”  Lena rolled her eyes.

“What did you say your last name was?”

“I don’t remember mentioning it.”

Damon narrowed his eyes.

“How old are you?”

“Older than you and your brother combines,” she responded with a wink.  “Does that answer your question?”

“Not in the least.”

“Well, if you’re planning to continue the inquisition, you might as well buy me a drink.”

\----------

Klaus snarled in frustration as the call went straight to voicemail.  To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.  Lena was refusing his calls and Klaus didn’t know where she was.  He looked up to see Elijah look like he was leaving.

“Where might you be going off to?”  Elijah paused, clearly debating what to say.  “Does this have to do with Lena?”

“No,” Elijah responded quickly, causing Klaus to roll his eyes.  “I heard a rumor about Katherine.  I thought I’d go look into it.  With Marcellus’ death, the witches have lost their desire to rebel and the wolves and vampires have seem to resolve to fine their own peace.”

Klaus pondered the thought to himself.

“Seems New Orleans does not need us.”

Elijah nodded. 

“I’ll be off.  I’ll see you soon, brother.”

Klaus watched Elijah leave, letting the thought sink in.  Elijah was right in his point.  What was here for them now, aside from the past.  Rebekah was planning to leave any moment, probably going off to somewhere warm, where she could pretend Marcel never existed.  Klaus pondered the thought.  Where could he go to focus on the present and his future?  He’d probably need to search the past to do so.

\----------

Lena was sitting on the hood of a shiny red car when Damon walked over.  Drinks had been uneventful the other day.  They’d only had one drink when Damon got a call and left the Grill annoyed.  Damon got closer, signaling for Lena to get off the car, which she easily ignored. 

“Don’t you have something better to do?”

“Not really.  I’m just passing through.”

“You’ve mentioned, but we both know you’re just hiding from someone.  I’ve seen it before.”

Lena raised an eyebrow towards Damon’s taunting tone.

“Oh, yeah?”

Lena didn’t really care, but if there was a story there, then she might as well hear it.  It’s not like she had anything better to do.  Damon wasn’t entirely that off – she wasn’t hiding, she just didn’t want to be found.  There was a difference.

“Yeah.  A meddlesome vampire who ruined me and my brother’s life, only to run off like she always does, since a certain old vampire wants her alive, but that’s a story for another time, or never.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, no completely intrigues.  If she didn’t know better…

“Hmmm, I guess Katherina is just a pain in everyone’s side,” Lena spoke more to herself than Damon, but he still heard her.

“You know Katherine and that pompous mutt?”

“I’m assuming you mean Klaus?”

Damon shrugged.

“Klaus, mutt, I didn’t see a difference,” Damon said while studying Lena, and it became clear to her a thought had popped up in his mind. 

“Wait, how do you know Klaus? Before you ignore the question, you never did answer anything yesterday and I did buy you a drink, so…”

Lena thought quickly about how she could respond.  It wasn’t like she was planning to stay here forever, she thought, and decided to throw care to the wind. 

“He turned me.  _A very long time ago_.”

“How long?”

“I lost count after 1,000.”

Damon’s eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed.  He quickly moved towards her, wrapping a hand around her wrist since they were in public.

“Why are you here?”

Lena easily shrugged out of his grip.

“I’m just on my own, I have no agenda.  Klaus doesn’t know I’m here, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You’re positive?”

“I’d know,” Lena said, rolling her eyes.

Damon paused for a moment, before chuckling.

“You’re running from Klaus.”

When Lena refused to respond, Damon full out laughed.

“Oh, that never ends well.”

“I’m not running.”

Damon ignored Lena.

“So, what did you do?  Talkback at him?  Kick his dog?”

Lena shook her head.

“If you’re basing this off your experience with Katherine, then you’ll be pretty disappointed to know there’s little comparison between our relationship with Klaus.”

Damon raised an eyebrow.

“Relationship?  That monster isn’t capable of a relationship.”

This made Lena flush with annoyance.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No,” Damon responded, cocky and arrogant, “I think I can securely say, no one but his family, and even not them, could ever love Klaus.”

Lena couldn’t help but allow her anger and general frustrations to show.  She gripped Damon’s wrist, nearly snapping it in half.  When Damon jerked away, he couldn’t even shift an inch or two out of her grip.

“What the…”

“I’ve been with Klaus for centuries, so I can assure you, Nik is surely capable of love and relationships.”

Damon scoffed.

“And here I thought I’d found someone who wasn’t insane.”  Damon tugged his wrist away and Lena let him.  “Apparently, I was wrong, but there’s a first for everything.”

Lena rolled her eyes.  She began walking away, but Damon followed her.

“Now you really are following me.”

“Well, what did you expect after telling me you knew Klaus.”

“Preferable for you to leave me alone.”

Damon ignored Lena’s comment.  He was about to respond when Lena’s phone rang.  In her annoyance and intense desire to ignore Damon, she answered without thinking.

“Who’s this?”

“Love.”

Lena paused, halting completely as she took a step forward.

“Why are you calling.”

Lena watched Damon warily as he lingered just close enough to hear Klaus on the other end of the line.

“I really don’t need this right now,” Lena muttered to herself.

She could sense Damon coming closer, becoming brave in his lingering.”

“You’re coming home.”

Klaus’ snarl ripped Lena from her thoughts. 

“You sound like you’re my father.”

The words slipped from her mother before she thought about their true implication.  As Klaus remained silent on the other end of the line, Lena realized her mistake.

“Nik…”

“I’m coming to get you,” he cut her off.

Klaus hung p and Lena sighed with frustration, angrily locking her phone.

“Trouble in paradise?  Did I sleep with a taken woman?  I prefer not to be the other woman.”

Lena felt her anger switch directions, aimed now at Damon.  As she spoke, some of her accent slipped out again.

“You ought to really stop before you piss off the wrong person.  It would be an utter shame if something happened to you.”

Lena stormed off.  She could only imagine how long it would be until Klaus was here, ready to drag her off with him to wherever he planned to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. As always, comments are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's time away from Klaus is not going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update so soon! I know, I'm surprised too. Hopefully, I can keep updating and you guys enjoy this.

Apparently, Lena didn’t need to wait for long.  Only it wasn’t Klaus she saw at her front door, it was Elijah.  As she opened the door and saw him there, immaculate as ever in a suit, Lena was sure the shock was apparent on her features.

“Elijah?  What?”

“Can I come in?”

Lena gestured him to come him.

“I never cared for all that permission to enter bit.  If someone comes in and don’t want them to, well then, that’s their issue.”

Elijah rolled his eyes at her fondly, glad to hear her almost conceited view on things.  It was difficult to forget which of them turned her, that much was clear.  He walked in, glancing around at the minimally, but expensively, furnished penthouse apartment. 

“How have you been, Lena?”

Lena leveled a glare at Elijah, placing a hand on her hip.

“Let’s cut to the chase.  I don’t think you tracked me down just to check in.”

“Never one to waste time.”

“Not these days.  What’s wrong?  You would only track me down if you absolutely needed to.  You and I both know it won’t be long until Klaus shows up.”

Elijah sighed.

“I wouldn’t put you in this position if I didn’t have to, but I need your help.  Katherina is up to something that involves the doppelgänger, a witch, and our mother.”

“But your mother is dead,” Lena responded, confusion evident on her face.

“Yes, well, apparently she’s found a way to bring her back, which is why I’m here.”

“Because you need my help stopping her?”

“Yes, and I need you to make sure Klaus doesn’t take it into his own hands and try to kill the witch or the doppelgänger.”

Lena gave Elijah a look.  Why would he care if Klaus killed them?  She sighed, knowing Elijah always had a reason.  She’d need to talk to Klaus is she wanted to know any more on the topic.  That thought alone had Lena’s head hurting.  Why did everything lead back to Klaus?

“Fine.  You didn’t tell Klaus you’re here right?”

 “Of course not, but we both know my brother.”

“That’s certainly true.”

“Please, Lena.  Our mother cannot come back.  It’s already unsafe for Hayley and baby.  Imagine if she were to come back.”

Lena leaned against the wall, watching Elijah pace back and forth.  She might by frustrated with Klaus right now, but she wouldn’t take that out on Klaus’ future child.

“Fine.  Where do we start?”

\----------

Lena wouldn’t have asked Elijah what he needed her to do if she knew it would lead to her being back at Damon’s house, now with Elijah by her side.  The two brothers looked perturbed to see Elijah there, but they also seemed relieved to here they had his help to deal with Katherine.  Lena could only imagine the hell Katherina must have put these two vampires through. 

“You and your brother are going to deal with Katherine?” Stefan asked after Elijah finished filling them in.

“No, Lena and I will deal with Katherina.  I only ask for your assistance in this.  You need to make sure Elena and Bonnie are safe and away from Katherina.”

Just as Lena was about to ask who Elena and Bonnie were, three girls followed by an older man came into the house.

“Stefan!  Damon! Are you two here…” the girl halted, wide eyed once she saw Elijah and Lena there.  “Elijah?  Wait, who are you?”

“Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric, Elijah is back to deal with Katherine.  And this is Lena… You never mentioned your last name, you know,” Damon quipped, eyebrow raised.

“Magdalena de Rege.”

“de Rege?” Alaric spoke up from where he was hanging back by the doorway.

Elijah and Lena both looked at the teacher curiously.

“Yes?  Do they teach about me in history books?” Lena asked almost tauntingly.   

“Only in the ones about villages slaughtered after a king tried to make his daughter a martyr.”

Lena barked out a laugh.

“Well, that’s not as far off as I thought it might be.”

“Great, I slept with a murderer.”

“You slept with her?” Elena asked, shocked.  Disgust tinged her voice.

Damon just rolled his eyes at her, as if that wasn’t important.  Lena had only been around them all for a few minutes, but she could already tell this would be difficult just because of who they all were.  She let out a groan.

“Elijah, please get this train wreck back on track.”

“With pleasure.  I need you, Elena, and Bonnie, to stay far away from Katherina.”

“Katherine is here!” Caroline shouted from her seat, a look of anger across her face.”

Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“This is gonna be a while,” she muttered to herself, forgetting that every vampire in the room could clearly hear her.

Everyone shot her a look, which she easily shrugged off.  Her phone vibrated, and she took it, slipping out as Elijah resumed his explanation.  She’d already heard it all.

“Hello?”

“So, I here you’re helping Elijah get rid of me?”

Lena made her way out of the house, not sparring a moment to glance back.

“Katherina, long time since I’ve heard from you, not that I’m really complaining.”

She heard Katherina huff and mutter something on the other end of the line. 

“So, what do you want?  You already know I’m helping Elijah?” Lena asked, trying to see if she could drag out any information from Katherine. 

“What if I told you I had something you wanted?”

“I’d say you’re lying considering I can’t think of anything I want that you have.”

“Oh really?  So, if I was to say I could promise Klaus’ baby’s safety and that you and him could finally have your happily ever after?”

“Like I said, nothing I want.”

Katherine laughed, unnerving Lena slightly.  Of course, she wanted that, but Katherine couldn’t promise her that.  No one could, really. 

“You think I’m lying but I swear I’m not.  I know you’re in Mystic Falls.  Meet me in cemetery in 10 minutes.  I’ll prove to you I’m not lying.”

With that, Katherine hung up, leaving Lena equally annoyed as she was intrigued.  She glanced back at the house.  Considering the fact she didn’t want to go back in there with Elijah and Damon, and the rest of them, Lena figured she really didn’t have much to lose.  So, she went to the cemetery.  If anything, she’d get to play with Katherine, and that was always fun.

\----------

Lena expected to wait a while for Katherine, but not even a minute after she arrived, did the vampire in question show up.

“You’re here alone?”

“Hello to you too.  Rude as ever, Katherina.”

Katherine huffed and flicked her hair back. 

“Well, I guess you don’t want to hear what I know.”

“And I guess I better call Elijah… of maybe I’ll just call Klaus.”

Lena made to leave, but Katherine quickly sped in front of her, preventing her from doing so.

“Wait.  I’m not the one trying to revive Esther.”

“Then who is?”

“The witches in New Orleans.”

Lena shook her head. 

“No, we took care of that.  There’s nothing in New Orleans that any of us needs to worry about.”

“You’re wrong.  There’s a group of them.  I don’t know what they’re doing, but they said they needed a vampire turned by Klaus, a hybrid, a witch connected to them, hence the Bennet witch, and a doppelgänger…”

“And you decided to get Elena since you’re not about to let yourself be killed,” Lena filled in, unimpressed by what Katherine had to say so far.

“Exactly.  You know me so well.”

“Get on with it.  I don’t see what I get from helping you stop witches I have no proof even exist.”

“You get to be with Klaus.  Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted, hell, I thought you two were already together.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Well, I don’t really care about that.  All I know, is they want to bring Esther back to kill him and his kid.  I wouldn’t care so much if it weren’t for the fact that if they kill Klaus, then every vampire he’s ever turned dies with him.”

Lena froze, shocked by what Katherine had said.  She had no reason to believe her, hell, she knew she shouldn’t believe anything that came out of that woman’s mouth without solid proof, but if it was true… well that would certainly explain Katherine’s desperation to seek her out when they both knew how close Elijah and Klaus were, how easily it would be for either of them to finally kill Katherine. 

“How did you find that out?”

“Witches like to talk, especially when they think they’ve finally gotten Klaus to let down his guard after you killed that other vampire… what was his name?  Marcel?”

Lena rolled her eyes at Katherine’s rhetorically question, knowing fully well she knew why Lena might be on the outs with Klaus. 

“Let’s say I believe you, which would be ridiculous, but humor me.  What do you need me to do?”

“Convince Elijah and let me get the hell away from this hell hole, Klaus, and those stupid Salvatore brothers as quickly as I can.”

“Figures you would want to dump this on someone else,” Lena scoffed.  “I don’t know why I’m even listening to this.  You’ve never not lied about anything in your life.”

Lena turned to leave, but Katherine’s next words halted her.

“They were glad you killed Marcel.  He wanted to get rid of Klaus, but he wouldn’t kill his kid, some rule about not killing children.  The moment you killed him, the whole power dynamic between witches, wolves, and vampires switched.  Klaus doesn’t even know it, but he left his baby mama in place about to blow up.”

“What the hell are you going on about now?”

Katherine walked towards her, a slight gleam in her eyes as she caught Lena’s annoyance shift to worry.

“He’s on his way here to look for you, the witches willingly helped him locate you with a spell.  Now he’s gone from New Orleans and Hayley’s there.  Sure, the wolves protect their own, but the witches are more powerful.”

Katherine walked around Lena, smirking.  Lena narrowed her eyes.

“So, what, you leave, and I go tell Elijah it wasn’t you.  I feel like I should be getting more from this deal.”

“And what would you want,” Katherine asked, trying to sound flippant but also clearly intrigued to get herself out of this mess.

“You get Hayley out of New Orleans and make sure she’s safe.  And when I settle this thing with the witches, you make sure her and the baby come back completely unharmed.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

Lena cut Katherine off, wrapping a hand around the younger vampire’s neck.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?  Or maybe I should just kill you right now.  That’ll be one less problem, witches or not.”

“Fine.  Fine.  I’ll make sure the stupid baby mama werewolf is safe and you keep me out of this.  Clear my name with Elijah and deal with the witches before they kill us all.”

Lena let go of Katherine’s neck, a small smile gracing her features as she kept from smirking.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Katherina.  I can promise you, if you betray me, you won’t have to run from me like you did Klaus for centuries.”

“Huh, and why would that be?”

“Because I’m the only reason you’re still alive.  You think Klaus just decided to spend his time on more important things?  We both know how relentless he can be when he sets his mind to something.”

Katherine narrowed her eyes but didn’t retort back. 

“Well, then, I’ll see you with the wolf when the witches are dead.  You know how to reach me.”

With that, Katherine disappeared.  Lena growled to herself.  All she wanted was some time away from Klaus, and now she needed to go back to New Orleans to deal with another plot against Klaus.  Well, if there was anything that got them to put issues aside, it was killing their enemies together.  Now she just needed to get Elijah to call off his Katherine witch hunt and make sure he would help her convince Klaus that everything was not as alright in New Orleans as they believed it to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, I appreciate comments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Klaus work things out and kill some witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long for the update. Between slight writer's block and going away on vacation with limited wifi/service, I haven't had much time to post or write. Unfortunately, I came home from vacationing with a virus, but I decided to take advantage of my long and quiet days in bed by writing. This is the last chapter of Klaus' Favorite Sire. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for sticking with it! I'll hopefully be working on my other fanfics soon and updating them, so stay tuned!

**Chapter 10**

Needless to say, Elijah was confused when Lena asked to see him barely an hour after she’d left him at the Salvatore house.  They found themselves in the mansion Klaus had made his home while they had previously been in Mystic Falls.  Elijah had told Lena to meet him there when she called.  Now, Lena was walking around the foyer, glancing at the high ceilings and the slightly worn walls from not being used. 

“Seems like this place has seen better days,” Lena said more to herself than Elijah as she sat down on the grand staircase and explained the ordeal to Elijah.

Elijah paced as Lena spoke, humming to himself between sentences.  Once she finished, he stopped beside the banister, leaning against it.

“Katherina cannot be trusted…”

“I know that as well as you, Elijah, but as long as I keep Nik from killing her, she’ll do whatever I say, well, or whatever is the least amount she can do that will also keep her in good graces.”

“Alright, but we’re not placing all our faith on Katherina keeping Hayley safe.”

“Of course not.  That’s why you need to go back to New Orleans.”

“And leave you here on your own…” Elijah trailed off as they both glanced towards the front door.

“As if either of us thought it would be that long.  Hello, Niklaus,” Lena called out the last bit as the door opened.

Klaus stood there, sharing a quick look with Elijah before giving Lena a look that would have been difficult to distinguish if they hadn’t known each other for so long.  Lena knew that look meant he was struggling to figure out what he could say that wouldn’t further push Lena away from him. 

“Elijah,” Lena spoke up, “you should go.”

“Right.  I’ll leave you two.”

Elijah shot them both a spare look before quickly leaving.

“And what about us, love?”

Klaus took a step towards Lena just as she pushed herself up from the steps. 

“Us?  We need to talk.”

“Love, Lena…”  Klaus closed the distance between them, pausing right before he reached Lena.  “Seems we’ve both pushed each other too far this time.”

Klaus reached out, wrapping a hand around the back of Lena’s neck, but she stopped him from doing anything more.

“I don’t want to do this again, Nik.”

“If this is about hurting others for each other, Elijah has been through that all with me far too many times than I care to recount.”

“No, I’m not going to lecture you because that’ll get us nowhere.  I’m done with everybody else.  It’s just us.”

“Marcellus wasn’t just someone else.  He was like a son to me.”

Lena could see a flicker of anger across Klaus’ expression, but she starred him down, refusing to break eye contact or let him derail her from her point.

“No.  We’re family Nik.  Elijah, Rebekah, Kol – they’re all your family.  Even Hayley now.  But Marcel is your past.  What we need to do now will only include family – those who are here for us now and aren’t just on our side because of shared enemies. We do what we need to do for us and our family.  There’s no more doppelgängers, witches who may be on our side, etc.  Just family.”

“It certainly sounds like you’re trying to make conditions now.”

“I’m telling you how it needs to be Nik.  We’ve skated around this for centuries.  Why have I always left?  Because one of us pushing the other just a bit too far in the name of family and doing what is best for the other.”

“I have never done anything that wasn’t necessary.”

“I never said you did.  That’s the point.”

They stood there silently starring at one another, seeming to calculate one another’s next move or what they would say.

“These aren’t conditions, Nik.  This is a promise, a new one between us.  If you’ll take it.”

Klaus pulled her into a kiss, tugging her as close to him as possible.

“Then it seems we have a new understanding, love.”

Lena nodded, swallowing harshly as she and Klaus stared at one another, waiting to see who would break from the other’s hold first. 

“Alright,” Lena ended the silence with her words.  “We need to solve this witch issue once and for all.”

“Then we aught to head back New Orleans.  You can call the doppelgänger and her vampires on the way there to make sure they stay put and aren’t getting themselves into any trouble.”

“Then I guess we better get going.”

\----------

“What have I done to deserve a call from the big bad hybrid?”

Damon’s voice filled the car as they spoke with him on speaker while Klaus drove them back to New Orleans as fast as he could.  They had already spoken to Elijah and Katherine to make sure Hayley was currently safe with the werewolves and far enough from the witches of New Orleans.  Now they just needed to make sure Damon and Stefan had things under control in Mystic Falls.

“Nothing but be your usual bothersome self,” Klaus retorted, rolling his eyes.

Before Damon could speak again, Lena cut in, knowing that would be the only way to prevent Klaus and Damon from going at it over the phone with insults. 

“Keep the doppelgänger safe, Damon.”

“You mean Elena?”

“Yes,” she replied with a sigh.  “There might be witches coming your way in search of her.  I don’t care what you have to do to them, kill them for all I care, but make sure they don’t get anywhere near Elena.”

“I think I can easily handle that,” Damon scoffed.  “Was that it?”

“Yeah, that was it.”

“Good. Well, it was fun ‘till you brought the always ‘honorable’ Elijah into town.  If you ever wanna come back on your own, you’re more than welcome in my bed…”

Lena cut off the call, hanging up and glancing away from Klaus’ narrowing gaze.

“Planning on explaining that one, love?”

“I never ask for explanations of what you do when we’re apart.  Plus, I figured this would be a long one.”

Klaus tsked her, glancing back at the road ahead of them. 

“What did you tell him about us?”

“Nothing.  He never asked.”

“The poor sap, already fallen for your charms.”

“Oh no, I think he just thinks I’m crazy.”

“And you’re not?”

“Not when beside you.”

“Where you belong,” Klaus retorted, looking quite smug with himself, but Lena didn’t mind.

This bantering between them was a normalcy she could deal with.  They just needed to figure out how to make it last after they fixed this witch situation.  The rest of the car ride was mostly silent until they made it close to New Orleans and the phone rang.  Lena saw it was Elijah and picked up, putting the phone on speaker.

“Elijah?  What’s wrong?”

“Where are you?”

“Elijah?” Lena questioned as she heard the worry in his voice.

It sounded as if Elijah was about to say something, but then he was cut off by a scream that turned into a howl that echoed throughout the car.  Klaus let out his own growl and pressed down harder on the pedal, driving even faster if that was even possible.  Lena picked up the phone, trying to see if she could hear anything, but the line cut off. 

“What happened?” Klaus growled, although they both knew Lena didn’t have the answer.

She started to dial quickly, speaking to Klaus as she did.

“I’m going to call a witch I know to see if she can track them.”

She spoke rapidly on the phone as they made their way towards the Bayou, where the wolves were supposed to be with Hayley.  As she finished up on the phone, listening as her witch finished the tracking spell, Klaus got out of the car to check the area.  Lena got out of the car to see a fuming Klaus storm towards her. 

“They’re gone!  All of them!  And the ones that aren’t are laying dead on the ground. Was your witch friend any helpful or is there just more bad news?”

“Depends how you look at it.  She could only find Hayley because enough of her blood had been spilled.  She’s alive, but there’s no way to know for how much longer she will be.” Lena’s phone pinged, interrupting her.  “She just sent me the location… what the hell…”

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed, and her nose scrunched up as she looked at her phone.

“What is it?” Klaus questioned, pulling the phone from her hands.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Lena shook her head.  She didn’t really want to try and find logic right now.

“We don’t have time to be questioning this.  Let’s just go and finish these witches.”

\----------

The two walked into the compound, suspiciously looking around.

“Why would they bring them here? To just play games with me?  Because it won’t work.”

Lena glanced away as Klaus spoke harshly, hoping she might catch if something was up in case they were walking into a trap.  She slowly caught sight of ashes lines the walls like a border.

“Nik,” Lena began, but there was a sudden flicker of the lights and a rush of power stormed towards them. 

They both fell to their knees, clutching their heads.  Lena struggled to lift her head to see a witch walking towards them chanting.  A few more could be seen coming from different directions.  There was clatter and then a thump as Klaus sped towards the witches, breaking on of their necks and throwing the dagger they had been holding, presumably to stab Lena with, at another witch.  His rapid motions broke off their chanting as Lena quickly sped out of the room to where she could hear dull but constant heart beats.  She could hear Klaus tearing through the remaining witches while she paused by a closed door, listening in.  She could tell Hayley was in there, and it seemed like Elijah might also be there, but there were also a few witches in there as well.  Lena wasn’t really the type of think it through though, and decided to burst through the door, cracking off a piece of paneling to skewer two of the six witches into the wall.  Elijah was in the room, but he’d somehow been daggered and was lying unconscious in a coffin.  Hayley was covered in blood and looked in pain, her eyes flickering yellow. Lena tried to kill the other witches quickly, but she only managed tear into one’s neck as the other two began to chant, causing her to fall to her knees again.  Out of the corner of her eye though, Lena could see Hayley trying to shift closer to Elijah, and once she did, she grunted, trying to lift herself enough to pry the dagger from Elijah’s chest.  Lena screamed as loud as she could to draw the attention to herself, but kept her eyes on Hayley, becoming acutely aware as Hayley tossed the dagger to Lena, letting it clatter to right in front of her.  She drew up as much strength as she could to throw the dagger at a witch and launch herself at another.  One witch was left.  She was holding a grimoire, flipping hysterically through the pages. 

“No! This isn’t how it was supposed to happen!  We got the hybrid’s child just like they said!” the witch screamed more to herself than anyone else.

“Who said?” Lena snarled, pushing the witch into the wall and knocking the book from her hands.

“The ancestors!  They said they could end the original hybrid and all vampires if we got rid of his child,” the witch sobbed.

Lena shook her head in disgust and snapped the witch’s neck, letting her body slump against the floor.  She picked up the dagger and then went over to Hayley, carefully helping her up from the ground.

“Are you alright?  What did they do to you?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Hayley replied, and while it felt a bit forced to Lena, she appreciated the strength Hayley clearly had.  “What about Elijah?” Hayley questioned, her eyes expressing a deeper concern than Lena had been expecting the young wolf to show towards Elijah.

“They only daggered him.  He should be fine,” Lena said as Klaus appeared in the doorway.

Klaus was covered in blood.  He looked the two of them over, and right as he did so, Elijah woke, lifting himself from the coffin.

“It seems we’ve finally dealt with the bloody witches.  Did you happen to find out what they wanted?  I unfortunately killed them all, considering they refused to speak.”

“They wanted to kill our child,” Hayley spoke up.

Elijah walked over, shifting Hayley more onto him from where she was leaning against Lena.

“It seems the ancestors promised to kill you and every vampire if they did the witches did their bidding.”

“It seems the ancestors can never just stay dead, can they,” Klaus scoffed, but there seemed to be an emotion more than annoyance flickering across his features. “Well then, I better go have this mess dealt with.”

He stalked out of the room.  Lena glanced to Elijah and Hayley.

“You should take care of her,” she said to Elijah, “I’ll go talk to him.”

Lena shared a quick look with Elijah, who nodded and proceeded to help Hayley out of the bloody room.  Lena went in the direction Klaus had gone and found that he was by the balcony overlooking the busy street.  He was turned towards the street with his back to her.  She silently made her way over, leaning against the railing beside him.  Even as late as it was, the streets were still bustling with people.  Music softly drifted up towards them. 

“New Orleans is filled with so much of our past, so much of who we are.  It’s more of a home than Mystic Falls ever could be.  But now…”

Lena carefully placed a hand on Klaus’ arm resting on the railing.

“Nik, New Orleans does not need you to be its king anymore…”

Klaus turned, pulling Lena towards him, his arms wrapped around her.  His actions cut off her train of thought.

“Did you mean what you said about our new promise?”

“Of course, I did.  I want everything with you.  I always have.  I just don’t want us pushing each other away anymore.  We have each other and family.  What else do we need?”

“Nothing.  But how could we be safe…”

“You’re the strongest person I know, Nik.  And you have your brothers, Rebekah, me, and now Hayley.  We will all make sure your child is safe.”

Klaus let go of Lena, turning away to lean on the railing again.  Lena watched his profile, catching the way his expressions shifted ever so slightly.

“For so long, I believed family and love were nothing if you weren’t also powerful, if you didn’t have others cowering beneath you.  Yet you, Hayley, and Elijah persist to tell me I’m wrong…” Klaus paused for a moment.  Lena let his words sink in, wondering what he was about to say.  “You all seem to right in some way.  Family is power. It’s a shame it’s taken me this long to see so.”

Lena smiled lightly at his admission, knowing just how difficult it was for him to say.

“Nik, if you truly mean this, I won’t leave you again.  You, me, Elijah, and Hayley, we can all just leave here.  No more New Orleans witches or old threats to haunt us.  The dead will be just that.  I want it all with you, Nik, if you want that too.”

Klaus turned back to Lena, this time pressing her against the railing, trapping her there with his arms.

“I want that and more, love.”

He leaned down, kissing her with every emotion that had ran through him in the past few days.  Lena could practically feel them coursing through her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Always and forever; I mean it.  Forever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate comments. While this story may be over, I'm always open to writing oneshots to continue it or just as inserts of certain scenes if anyone has any ideas/suggestions/thoughts/etc. Once again, thanks to everyone who read, gave kudos, and/or commented.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As always, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
